Forgotten
by Diamondzcraft
Summary: A young teenage girl has been in prison for years, until one day, the prison is caught on fire, and our Hero Diamondzcraft is forgotten, but a strange boy by the name of Ikamat saves her. Weird things are happening... Will the two survive? Or will they be forgotten for ever? Rated T for blood and fighting (language will be very rare)
1. Chapter 1

I sighed, sadness looming around me. I slowly walked over to my old broken lamp, and pulled the switch down. My illuminated jail cell quickly darkened, like a computer screen turning off. I had been in this 'hell' for a long time, so i knew my way around. I turned the other way and looked straight forward, until i bumped into my old,dusty bed. I looked down, even if you were there with me, you wouldn't be able to tell there was sadness in my eyes. I closed them for a minute trying to think happy thoughts but... That was pretty much impossible here...

I gave up and flopped myself onto my bed face first. I turned and faced the ceiling. Uh.. Scratch that... I turned and faced the _cobwebs. _The ceiling was absolutely _covered_ with them. But its not like they care, care about my cell, care about my health, care about _me_. I turned around and with the sadness 'barricading' me from happiness I closed my eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep...

**Flashback**

''So Tamaki I'll go back up to the house and get us some food and more tools kay?'' I asked my companion Tamaki. With a smile, he waved and nodded and went back to mining the iron. I adjusted my diamond helmet and jogging up the stairs. Tamaki is such a good friend to me! I really have no idea what I would do without him! I made it to the top of the last flight of stairs. I squinted my eyes adjusting to the sun light, then... I remembered something. It's Tamaki's birthday today! Oh my I have no idea what to do! Then... Something hit me. Last week I made him a birthday present! I put it... I put it... I put it in my personal chest! Yeah that's it! I broke into a run and ran onto the gravel path barely managing to turn the corner. I slammed the door open, quickly grabbed the food and tools, and dashed over to my chest "Where is it? Where is it?" I asked myself over and over. A smile formed on my face when I found it, a pair of diamond boots, encrusted in glimmering iron, in the shape of diamonds, the boots them selves were shining a purple-y blue, with level thirty Feather Falling, Jump boost, and Speed. I smiled, just as about I was about to close my chest I heard a familiar voice.

"There she is... The girl who greifed me!" Tamaki's voice cried. "T-Tamaki?!" I said sounding surprised. Suddenly my arms were pulled up, a deep, serious voice said to me " Diamondzcraft Shine you are under arrest for greifing. I was what?! Greifing?! In my hole life i have never EVER greifed anyone! How is this possible? Whats going on? So many things wanted to come out of my mouth at the time but all i could say was " Tamaki whats going on?"

He forced a sad smile and said "Please leave. I would like to speak to her." The cop (more well know as an Admin) dropped me and left the room. Tamaki stopped smiling and creeped closer to me, what he said next was horrible " Listen to me girl i was never your friend, we never met, I was _using _you, You were the only person _dumb_ enough to fall for my trick, hehe, it seems my plan has worked, your life will change forever, starting in a few seconds, you will be behind bars, you will barely be fed, and you will be encased in darkness for the rest of your life" and with that, he placed his fingers to my neck and as soon as you can say "bang" I passed out... "EVERYONE EVACUATE! THE JAIL IS ON FIRE!

**A/N Hello there! Thanks for taking your time to read the first chapter! Just to let you all know this is my first fan fic so don't be harsh! There may be some spelling errors here and there! I will try to update when ever i can! The cover for this fan fiction will out soon. I'm sorry the first chapter is a bit short but do not fear! They will get longer as the story progresses! So once again Thank you for reading! Bless your face! If you sneezed today bless you! Diamondz out! **


	2. Fire

**A/N Hey there readers! Fancy seeing you here! Before we get this started I would like to give a MASSIVE Thank you to MeowzDJ and AxleMC131! Thank you for reviewing my story! It really means a lot to me! Thank you guys SO much! (If you have reviewed, faved, or followed and are not mentoined above your only not mentioned because I have not received an email from fan fiction yet) Once again Thank you! NOW ON WITH THE FIC!**

"AAAAAAH!" I screamed. I was panting heavily with sweat running down my forehead.

I quickly looked around, stopped panting and rubbed the sweat off my forehead. "Just a stupid dream" I whispered to myself. Out of no where my rusted iron door opened and a hooded figure walked in. "Hey Mazey..." I said to her. She slowly nodded and placed a tray of food on my table, and there was _a lot_ of food on the tray. "Hope you have a nice day young master" she said to me quietly. _I hated it when she called me that. _I silently walked over to my old table and stared at the tray. There really was a lot of food on the tray, if it wasnt for Mazey, I would have... I would have been _forgotten _again.

I live on the top floor of the prison, I was the _only_ one on the top floor of the prison. All of the other prisoners lived on the bottom floor, where the storage room, wardens office, and other important rooms were. There are two switches right next to eachother, one to open the bottom floor doors, and one to open the top door floors, even though they were right next to eachother, mine wasn't always pulled, so... I was offen... I was offen _forgotten.. _I have no friends apart from Mazey, but she only visited every now and then because her brother is warden of the prison. It made me feel as if I has no reason for living, what is my purpouse?

Just the thought of this made me want to cry, but I shook it off and took two cooked porkchop from the tray. I sat on my bead quietly and took small bites out of the pork, trying to savour the flavour.

"DING... DING...DING DONG DING" I heard the bells ring. I quickly shove the rest of the pork in my mouth and run over to the iron bars. I watched as the warden strode over to the switches, and once again, I was _ forgotten... _

I sighed. "Thank you Mazey"

I walked back ever to my tray and picked up a melon, and to my suprise there was something under it, and it definitly was not food. I slowly put my hand around it and put up infront of my face.

"Hmm... Smooth... Black... this looks like coal! Hmm this is a rare find!" I say exctitedly.

I stared at the iron bars. "Well i have nothing else better to do." I say to myself, walking over to the iron bars and plopping myelf down. I start banging the coal side to side on the rails. It's not the most amusing thing to do but its better than throwing the food around and getting killed by the warden. After a while it actually bacame pretty fun I started playing things like the mario, and pokemon theme songs.

Then something weird happened... I started to smell... smoke? Thats weird theres no cooking around, no camping is allowed, theres no flint and steel... wait... no flint and steel... I stared at my coal for a few minutes " The iron bars are made out of iron of course... and sometimes... people mistake coal for flint... which means... I've been rubbing flint and steel together for this hole time!" I cried out.

Suddenly, a few sparks appeared infront of my cell, then more appeared, then more, and more, and more, and more, until a blaze started directly outside my cell.

"THERES A FIRE THERES A FIRE EVERYONE THERES A FIRE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The flames started to jump down onto the floor below, and as much as I wanted to watch what was happening, I have a feeling some people are paying more attention to whats happening to me. The flame became larger, girls started to scream, and over the top of the sound of the crackling fire I swear I could here boys starting to curse.

"Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness! This is terrible!" I cried. Then, I remembered something, when theres a fire, the warden and the workers have to pull the levers to release the prisoners, which means... this is my chance to escape! But then... I remembered something else... I am... the _forgotten. _I was only just able to see over the fire the warden running over to the levers... he put his hand over the one for the bottom floor "No..." I whispered. Then... He put his hand over the other as well "Yes..." I whispered again... Tears of happiness started to blur my vision, but i didn't care, I was going to escape.

He pulled the lever for the first floor first._ Why can't he just pull them both at the same time? _Just as he was about to pull me lever "Yes yes yes yes yes..." I chanted. The fire spread near his hand. "AAAAAH!" He squealed (in a girly way that is). He jumped ran away with all the other prisoners. "N-no..." I whispered. I fell to my knees and started to cough loudly. My tears of happiness turned into tears of sadness and anger. I banged my fists on the wall, a held my head low "WHY?!" My voice crackled. " WHY IS THIS HOW I END?! WAS THIS MY PURPOUSE?! HOW?! WHY?! AARRGH!" I cried. My coughing became more friquent. "_I dont want to end like this... this isn't what should happen... this __'cough cough cough' __ is not my 'cough' destiny 'cough'" . _The fire started to come into my cell, and I was constantly coughing. I started to see doubles.. I turned around, and saw a blond haired boy, "'cough' pl-'cough weeze' ease h-'choke' elp me" I said as loud as a could but I was barely able to speak, and before I knew it, my hole world went white...

**A/N Hows that for a second chapter? It was a little longer then the first one. Now the exciting things start to happen! What will happen next huh huh? Well I'll tell you... IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Have a nice day fanfictioneers! Diamondz, OUT!**


	3. Ikamat?

Chapter 3 Ikamat?

I groaned as a tried to lift my head up, but failing to do so..

"Am I alive mum?" I questioned with another groan. "Are the ponies eating the carrots again?". My eyes shot open. "Oh my Notch, where am I?" I asked myself. Only then did I realise my arms were hurting like Nether. I didn't really care where I was now, but I didn't like the pain so I tried to relax.

I once again tried to lift my head up, putting a little more effort into it this time. I succeeded and also managed to lift half of my body up. I looked at my surroundings. I was in a large house with lots of carpeting, I was sitting on a couch which I somehow only just realised, there was a massive plasma screen TV, the one I always dreamed of owning, a table with a few chairs around it, a few chests labled, food, armor, tools, weaponry, etc.. I could tell up the polished wooden stairs there was a bedroom- I could only just see the beds. What suprissed me the most was that there was a boy sitting across from me playing a game, and by the music I guessed it was Pokemon. Without thinking I yelled:

"Holy crap! I've been kidnapped!". While falling off the couch face first. I heard a small yelp then I saw the boy, well teenage boy look over me. He had a look of curiousity, which turned into a smile.

"Your not kidnapped silly!" The boy said to me. "I rescued you from the fire in the prison remember?".

I tottaly forgott about the fire!

"You were pretty beaten up when I dragged you out of there." he finished frowning. "But..." he held his hand out to me. "Are you OK?" he asked, conserned. I blinked a few times and grabbed his hand to get up. I quickly dusted myself off and looked at him.

"Uh yeah I guess but my arms hurt like Nether." I answered slowly. He looked like he was in deep thought.

"Hmm you go upstairs, I'll get some food, I'll be up in a sec kay?" he asked cheerfully.

"Uh sure I guess" I replyed, walking up the steps.

I sat in the middle of the floor, and started thinking. _Who was this guy? Why is he helping me? OK the answer to that question is that I aked for help. But what was he doing at the prison? Was he trying to break in? Has he commited a crime? Was he trying to break a friend out?_

I heard soft steps come up the stairs, and saw they boy there, smiling as he threw me a porkchop. He took a small bite out of his apple and sat down next to me, staring at the ground, probaly thinking about something. I took a large bite out of my porkchop and started at it in amazment. _Man this thing tastes good! _I started taking smaller bites, trying to savour the flavour like back in prison.

"So..uh.. why were you in prison?" he asked suddenly. I stopped chewing on my food, and tightened my grip on the pork.

"It's not my fault, it's not my fault, it's not my fault!" I mumbled rapidly. He must've seen my anger because he put his hands in front of me and tried to calm me down.

"P-please calm d-down I-I'm sorry I asked!" he stuttered. He almost seemed.. _scared_ about talking to me. I slowly took deep breathes and apologised to the boy for 'raging up'.

"Oh right I never got your name!" I said to him. He had a curious look, then he slowly smiled at me.

"My name is Ikamat. It's a pleasure to meet you!" he said holding his hand out to me, as a greeting.

I smiled at him and shook his hand as I said. "Hello my name is Diamondzcraft, it's also very nice to meet you too!" I cheerfully responded. We continued to eat our food as we talked about what video games are our favourites. As I was about to tell him how to defeat the last boss on Super Mario 3D land, he suddenly jumped up and ran out the upstairs door, and told me to follow.

"Hey Ikamat! Where are we going?" I yelled to him as I turned to run up yet another flight of stairs.

"You'll see!" he cried back to me. He turned up to the next flight of stairs, he wasn't too far away from me, but he was getting faster._ If it's a race you want, then it's a race you'll get!._ My jog turned into a run, as I made it to the next flight of stairs, I saw he was half way up the flight, and I could tell he wanted a break. _Gives me an idea. _

"Hey Ikamat! I have something to tell you!" I cried out to him. He slowly turned around, looking like he didn't want to hear it. I swiftly dashed past him, and with a smirk I continued.

"Ya snoose, ya loose!" I finished with a giggle. I turned to the next flight, only just able to see Ikamat looking astonished.

"Oh it's ON!" he yelled to me. Many more flights of stairs came, yet the hole time he never caught up to me. _Looks like he did need a snooze_. The race continued for another two minutes, and every now and then you would here:

"Hey stop cheating loser!"

I turned to the next flight, and I was glad I saw no more stairs, and just a platform. In case the boy was behind me, I ran faster, even though I'm fast, I've never won a race, seems like it's my lucky day.

I guess I was running a little _too_ fast. I finally got to the platform, but when I commanded myself to stop, I guess most of me didn't want to... I ended up running to the very edge, and I mean the _very_ edge. More than half of the area on my feet were hanging off the platform.

"Holy MOO COW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. My body started to slowly lean forward, and I only just realised we were about 200 or more blocks high. My left foot slipped off the edge, oh why me?

"Oh my Notch not like this!" I cried, I started to flap my arms about franticaly. When I thought all hope was lost, I suddenly felt my hoodie get pulled back, then I heard a familiar voice.

"Your right. Ya snooze, Ya do loose." I knew it was Ikamat who said it

"Shut up.." I said as I punched him in the arm. I started to walk down the steps, but something grabbed my arm and pulled me back again.

"WHAT?!" I yelled at him raged. I know I shouldn't yell at him, but he should know not to make a joke at a woman as she's about to die. Not my fault he doesn't know... loser...

He turned to face me and he smiled. I don't even know what he was smiling about, he might be dead in a few seconds, well he deserves it... once again, not my fault he doesn't know.

"Uh.. I'm sorry but there was a reason I brought you up here, just look off into the distance, into the hirizon.." he said clamly. I looked into the hirizon, I was amazed at what I saw. The ocean was lined with orange, the clouds were a sort of pink-y colour, and the sky that was resting on the ocean, was orange as well. I stared at it, for what seemed like hours. It was amazing, I felt like I knew what it was, but I just can't seem to put my finger on it.. It's so beautiful, I can't believe I'm seeing this, it's one of the best things I've seen all day... But I need to know...

"Ikamat what is this?" I asked out of curiousity. He didn't turn his head to face me, he just kept starting at it.

"Diamondz.." he started. "This is the sunset.."

**FLASHBACK!**

"Tamaki take my blind fold off.." I begged. This leather is really annoying me...

"Soon, soon, all will be revealed..." he stated calmly. He kept slowly pushing me towards... well wherever he was taking me.. I had a feeling I was going to break something like this.. I don't really think the blind fold is neccesary but I'll let him have his way. It's not offen we get to make suprrizes for eachother since we live in a secret area...

"OK now, just push whats infront of you.." he commanded.

"Good good, now step forward until I grab your hoodie OK?" he asked and commanded. I slowly nodded and cautiously stepted through what I guess is a door I just pushed open. After every step I took, I paused in case he was going to grab my hoodie. After a few more steps, I felt my body get tugged back.

"OK you ready?" he asked

"Sure as hell I am!" I replyed. I felt the leather get removed from my face, and felt the cool breaze on me. I opened my eyes and looked at the sky.

"W-what is this s-sorcery?!" I exclaimed. This sight was amazing. The sky was not it's normal blue or black, it was a bright orange, with no grey or white clouds, this time they were a magical pink.

"Diamondz this is not sorcery, it is something natural, I'm suprrized you've never seen it!" Tamaki told me. I stared at the sky in amazment. It was absolutely beautiful. It was so... so... so majestic! It felt as if I could give myself wings and fly there! But only gods of Minecraftia can do that...

"T-Tamaki Thankyou so much for showing me this!" I said to him.

"But... what is it?" I asked him.

He kept staring at the sky, not turning to face me.

"Diamondz.." he started. "This is the sunset.."

**FLASHBACK END!**

"Ondz? Diamondz?" I heard a voice that snapped me out of it. "Diamondz you were day dreaming. What was it about?" Ikamat asked me.

"Uh-uh nothing i-important.." I stuttered. He looked at me concerned, but shrugged it off. He was about to say something when we heard a weird...

"Urrrrgghh... Urghgghoow!". We both looked at eachother confused. It wasn't me, and it wasn't him... then that must be...

"A dying zombie?!" we both exclaimed. He randomly threw me a strange looking ring.

"Before you ask it's a flying ring, found on Tekkit Island, we're going to use it to get back on the ground to see whats going on down there kay?" he said sounding like a smarty pants. I had no idea what he just said but I don't care, I wanted to fly and that sounds awesome.

I slipped the ring on my index finger even though thats not where it goes. I looked over the edge of the platform, and back at Ikamat. I looked down once more, bent my knees, and at the top of my lungs yelled,

"CANNON BAAAAALL!" as I plumeted to the ground at amazing speed. I had no idea how the ring worked but I'm guessing from playing video games...

I pressed my thumb on the ring, which immediately started to glow red, my free falling started to slow down, and I started to float in mid air.

"THIS THING IS AWESOME!" I cried. As if commanded, Ikamat floated down next to me.

"Sure is." he added. "Now let's go see whats going on down there."

We started flying towards the ground, with the zombie sounds becoming louder, who knows how we could here it from all the way up there. We finally made it to the ground after a long flight but at least we can find out whats going on. We poked through some trees and found what was going on, but... it was weird.. really weird...

Zombies were... fighting eachother? Never in my life have I seen this before.

"It has begun..." Ikamat said in a deep serious voice.


	4. Help?

**Help?**

**GUYS! I'M AM SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOO SORRY! I have had MASSIVE writers block, and I don't know what to do! This story doesn't have many reviews, but I hope that you people who do review are able to help me :( **

**MASSIVE SHOUT OUT GOES OUT TO THE PERSON WHO GIVES ME THE BEST IDEAS! I know what the "It as begun" will be, but I don't know about other stuff :( And guys, same thing going on for my Skydoesminecraft fanfiction too :( **

**I KNOW! IM A TERRIBLE PERSON! And I'm sorry to say to people who love this story (wow, if anyone does just... wow...) but Evil Lurks Within These Games is going to be my main story, along side my Skydoesminecraft fic...**

**I'm really sorry guys, but if I can't think of anything this story will OFFICIALY go on hiatus (if that means on hold till other notcie.)**

**PLEASE HELP ME FRIENDS! **

**I'm tired... bored... **

**Read on you (hopefully) helpful Fanfictioneers!**

**Diamondz, outa!**


End file.
